Princess Diamond
by ButterAsh
Summary: 100 years after Twilight's castle appears, a new princess is given to the land, Princess Diamond. These are her tales with her new family, school, crushes, friends, and magic.
1. Chapter 1

100 years after Tirek's defeat, and Twilight and her friends ruling over friendship and magic, the land was prepared to celebrate the 100 year anniversary of the group. But, something very unusual would also be attending the party.

Spike was running around the castle, like always, delivering scrolls to the princess and her friends, who were decided to become official princesses as well.

"Princess Twilight has 12 scrolls, Princess Applejack has 2 scrolls, Princess Rarity has 11 scrolls, Princess Pinkie Pie has 32 scrolls, Princes Rainbow Dash has 6 scrolls, and Princess Fluttershy has 1 scroll." Spike slipped the scrolls under each girls door. This was a tiring rountine but it was the best he could do being put with this role.

Spike burped, and yet another scroll came out. It was addressed to all the princesses, including Discord and Spike. It read:

_Dear Residents of Friendship Castle,_

_ I have troubling news. All princesses are needed at St. Foal hospital, for we have received an alicorn filly, and we must need all princesses to come here immediately._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Willow Family_

A new princess? Spike gulped. "That means more scrolls!" Although not wanting to, Spike woke up everybody and told them this news.

"How come I didn't pick up this arrival? By the looks of it neither did any of our fellow princesses. We must report immediately."

They teleported away,and went to see this filly for their own eyes.

Upon arriving at the hospital, the princesses arrived into a large hospital room. All the other princesses were there, along with Prince Shining Armor.

"Ooh, a filly." Discord curled above their heads to see a little filly, with flowing hair. Her mane was a turquoise, with a tip faded to white. Her fur was a white, and she had turquoise eyes.

"I don't know what to make of this. A princess born an alicorn? This simply does not happen." Princess Celestia remarked.

"Even we were born unicorns. This must be a very special child. No wonder none of us were able to detect this." Princess Luna gasped.

"I think we should take her into special custody." Princess Cadence chirped in.

"A special filly? Oh no no, we cannot take care of her. You shall have to find her another family." The mother cried.

All heads turned towards the family. "Another family?" Princess Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh heavens dear, what ever would we do with this child?" Princess Rarity gasped.

"I don't know. We had a child to work on the farm. We do not want a princess to raise!"

"Very well. We shall see to it that this princess is raised under proper guardianship of one of us princesses." Princess Cadence quietly said.

"What do you mean? Why can't the child stay with her family?" Rainbow Dash argued.

"I can see that this family does not want this filly. They... they have no love for it." Cadence quietly replied.

The room is silent for a moment until you hear the shutting of the door when the farmers leave.

"Let us go to me and Luna's castle." Princess Celestia said, and they teleported to the castle.

"I understand this must be a surprise, especially since we were supposed to be celebrating your anniversary of getting your castle. But we know now that we have other matters to attend to." Princess Luna told Twilight.

"Now, we have to select a person to take care of this little princess. Raise your hoof if you think you could handle this duty." Celestia calmly demanded.

Two hoofs went up. Princess Cadence's and Prince Shining Armor.

"Ah, the lovely love couple. I suppose you can do this. But, as you know, filly is a big responsibility. Are you sure you want to do this?" Princess Luna smiled.

"Yes. After Princess Cadence's miscarriage with Princess Skyla, we would love to have a filly in our life."

"Very well. Can I trust you, Twilight, to aid this child with her studies when needed?" Celestia questioned.

"Yes." Princess Twilight Sparkle bowed.

"Luna, I am sure you will be giving this child good dreams." Celestia made this more of a question than a statement.

"Of course."

"Alright, discussion dismissed." Celestia nodded. Then she left for her room, as did Luna.

"I wish you well." The princesses of friendship and the elements wished as they left.

The filly bounced around. She flew a bit and started to fall. Then a turquoise orb lifted her up. She landed on the floor. Then she teleported onto Shining Armor's back.

"Wow. She is really talented already."

"Yes. Let us go now my husband."

And they teleported back to their castle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, do I have to go to school? I was perfectly fine being tutored!"

Cadence sighed. "Yes. I know you were happy being tutored by Twilight, but my child, how many friends do you have?"

"One."

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"Princess Twilight."

"My child, you cannot just have Princess Twilight as your friend. I think you need to get to know some fillies your own age."

It has been 5 years since Cadence and Shining adopted Diamond, and she has grown to be an exceptional princess.

"But mom!" Diamond whined.

"You will go to school Diamond!" It isn't often that Cadence raises her voice to any pony, so this was a surprise to Diamond.

"Fine. I'll go." Diamond huffed as she stomped of to her room.

Shining Armor walked into Diamond's room. "Look, school isn't as bad as you think."

"I never thought school was bad. I thought going to school was bad."

"Look, I can't let you not go. But I can give you a few tips."

"Like what?" Diamond looked annoyed at her father.

"Well, meet me outside after dinner. I have a surprise for you."

Diamond looked confused. Her dad wasn't secretive or sneaky.

"Alright." Diamond exclaimed.

Shining Armor left the room, while Diamond thought about what in the world her dad could give her to make her feel better about going to school.

After dinner, like planned, Princess Diamond went outside. After waiting a few minutes, Shining finally showed up.

"What's the surprise?" Diamond asked excitedly.

"Close your eyes..."

Diamond closed her eyes as Shining pulled out something behind his back.

"Alright, Open them."

Diamond eagerly teared through the wrapping paper of the box.

"A book?"

"It's a diary. Your mom kept one of these while she was at school. It's nothing much, but she recommended it. You use it to write down all your thoughts for the day, what happened that day, and I know a few mares who use them to draw pictures too. But anyways, use it as you please. I got you another gift too. It's a locket of us together, if you get worried being away from us. When I first attended school, I hid in the janitor's closet because it reminded me of my dad's job. He was a janitor too."

Shining hands her the locket. "Keep it with you always!"

Diamond put it around her neck. It was shaped into a diamond.

"Thanks."

With that, they went inside and Diamond went to sleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Diamond gets out of the carriage. "Thank you."

When she turns around, two fillies are staring at her in awe. Those little fillies happen to be Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Hmm... this must be Ponyville. Am I correct?"

They nod slowly. "I knew she would put me where Twilight lived. They'll probably make me live here for the summer."

"You know Twilight? As in Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"Um, yes. I know all the princesses. In fact, I am one."

"You're a princess?" Diamond Tiara fainted.

"Gosh, I guess people are pretty excited about princesses."

"Can I have your autograph?" Silver Spoon squealed.

"Um, sure." Diamond signs Silver Spoon's paper.

Three fillies with capes around their necks that reads, "CMC" come into view.

"You don't want to hang around them. They're blank flanks."

"Nonsense. Why would I care if they're blank-flanks? I'm one myself. You guys ought to be kinder to people. That's downright discriminational bullying." Princess Diamond turns swiftly around, huffing at the fillies.

"Hi. I'm Princess Diamond." Diamond offers out her hoof.

"Princess? Like Twilight?" Scootaloo questions

"Yes. What does CMC stand for?"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Apple Bloom squeals.

"It's a group for fillies who are trying to get their cutie mark!"

"Cool! Can I join?"

"You don't have your cutie mark?"

"Nope."

"Then you're in!"

"Awesome!"

Diamond high hooves the CMC.

"Now, you can follow us to Miss Cherilee's class." Sweetie Belle exclaims, as the quartet walks to Miss Cherilee's class.

"Ah, our new student. Welcome to our school Princess Diamond! I'm Miss Cherilee. We are glad to have such royalty at our school."

"I am honored. And please, call me Diamond." Diamond bowed to the teacher. Then Diamond bowed to the class. _At least I have made a good impression. Twilight and my dad taught me to always greet people like that, for it makes a good impression on people. Outside, I am professional and stable, but inside I feel nervous and giddy._

"Please take a seat Diamond." Diamond sits next to Apple Bloom.

"Thank you. Now, today we will learn about..."

_This stuff is easy. Twilight taught me all of this. _

"Now, once you all learn your multiplication facts, you'll be able to do stuff like, 2687 x 3426!"

"It's 9205662." Diamond blurts out.

"That's, correct." Miss Cherilee's voice falters.

"Um, lucky guess?"

"Rrright..."

Soon the bell rings. The students shuffle out.

"Wait Diamond!" Diamond nervously turns around.

"How'd you know that fact?"

"...Twilight taught me."

"Amazing."

"Yeah, sure."

Diamond runs out the class room to get onto the charriot to take her home. And collaspes on her bed.

"How was school?"

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Diamond woke up to a Saturday. No school! Princess Diamond flew around her room, stretching her wings was super good!

But, Princess Cadence came to her door super sad. "Um, my Diamond, someone is here to see you."

"Who?"

"Your family."

Diamond opened the door. "My... family? But, you're my family, right?"

"Of course. But we, were given you, when your real family couldn't take care of you."

"I was... adopted?"

"Yes. Adopted."

Diamond yelled at her mother, "I'M ADOPTED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? UGH!"

"I know, I'm horrible, aren't I? But, please come downstairs with me."

"NO!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Cadence teleported them downstairs.

"Hey!"

Cadence put an orb of magic, possessing a diamond heart surrounded by pink, and sucked up Diamond's magic.

"I'm going to have to take this away from you." Cadence then showed her orb again, and soon Diamond's wings weren't there. She was a simple earth pony now.

"You are required to talk to your family, Diamond. We cannot let you ignore them after they abandoned their farm for weeks to arrive here to see you."

"But,"

"You must!" Cadence's eyes were welled up with tears as she raised her voice. "Just go!"

Diamond huffed as she went off to talk with her family for the first time.

"Do you remember us?" A colt with a navy mane and white coat of fur questioned.

"No..."

"She was a filly Thundertone." said an older mare with a white mane and a navy coat of fur.

"I'm Scarlet!" says a filly only a little younger than Diamond.

"So, is this who replaced me when you didn't want me?" Diamond questioned.

"Um, yes." said an older colt with gray hair and a dark blue coat.

There was silence for a while.

"How have you been?" The older mare asked.

"I've been perfectly fine." Diamond snapped. "Why didn't you want me?"

"Because, you couldn't have been of use on our farm."

"I have magic, you know."

"But, we don't have horns, remember? How would we have taught you magic?"

"I have wings."

"We don't. We're earth ponies. Who would've taught you to fly?"

"Is that really why you didn't keep me?"

They shuffled around nervously.

"Well was it?!"

"We didn't keep you because, you were special. No other princess was ever born an alicorn. That was a surprise to everyone. No one could detect your birth and that was difficult. No pony was willing to take care of a difficult filly. Sorry Diamond."

Diamond was quiet. She was part angry, part sad, and part confused.

"But, if you are willing to, we would love to take care of you now."

"Live, with you guys? I-I will think about it."

"Okay dearie."

Diamond's family left, and Cadence came in. "So, what did they talk about with you?"

"They want me to live with them."


End file.
